


a pinch of holiday spirit

by achilleis



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleis/pseuds/achilleis
Summary: "And like a wave, her love for this fragile human rushed over her."Tentoo takes to Christmas decorating.





	a pinch of holiday spirit

It was truly chaos manifest. 

Rose had been sceptical when the Doctor begged her to let him take care of the Christmas tree this year, but seeing him beam brightly in front of this disarray simply made her heart softer. 

Ornaments bulked up in strange patterns, tinsel trailing on the floor, lights broken and flickering. Rose was fairly certain she could see something rustling inside the tree, but decided not to dwell on it. 

She walked from their front door towards the living area, noticing iridescent tinsel poking out of his hair, her fingers itching to tame his brown mop of a hairdo. The similarity between her unkempt lover and his creation was not lost on her. 

Of course, the Doctor was almost about to burst with pride and excitement for his creation - his magnum opus, piece de resistance. He was offering a glittering star to her, brown eyes betraying that vulnerability present ever since his creation. 

What am I? Am I enough?

"Care to do the honours, Rose Tyler?" 

She responded with a cheeky smile and an 'of course', tongue poking out from behind her teeth and moving her hand to linger on his.

Warm. 

Sometimes Rose forgot this man who loved her so dearly was not the same alien she fell in love with. His skin was warmer, his heartbeat was a comforting and singular sound. She couldn't help but wonder if he considered this body to be a restriction or a prison in any way - such a beautiful mind trapped in an alien body and limited to a single life. 

His eyes stared deep into hers, searching for something - anything. 

"Do you like it?"

The double meaning was obvious. Offering her the star like his heart on his sleeve. 

"I love you." Whispered reverently. 

And like a wave, her love for this fragile human rushed over her. As much as she would always love her original Doctor, there was something so refreshing and warming to have love declared. 

She tightened her hand around his and kissed him lightly. She loved him, single-hearted chaos and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy howdy, has it been a while since I've written anything... I've dedicated my holidays to rewatching the first four seasons of RTD's Doctor Who and my heart has never felt so light or nostalgic. 
> 
> Merry Christmas to all who celebrate!


End file.
